The Matrix Rebellion
by Angel of Seven Dreams
Summary: Alorq que Neo est encore inconscient fin du 2ème film, Trinity se souvient d'un événement particulier. Evénement qui aura peutêtre son incidence sur le futur de Zion et de la Matrice... fic stoppée
1. Une nouvelle réveillée

The Matrix Rebellion By DreamAngel7 Partie 1 : Flash-back Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle réveillée 

Trinity restait au chevet de Neo sans bouger, refusant de le laisser seul même pour une seconde. Depuis qu'il avait lancé cet EMP contre les sentinelles qui les poursuivaient, Neo ne s'était toujours pas réveillé de son coma. Cela faisait déjà plus de 48 heures. Ils n'avaient pas pu sauver Zion.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment il avait pu réussir à générer ce champ sans rien, de lui-même. Il avait dit sentir leur présence en lui, puis… Il avait toujours été différent. Après tout, il était l'Elu. Mais là, c'était encore autre chose. Il n'était pas dans la Matrice à ce moment-là.

Elle pensa un instant à Morpheus. Il était encore sous le choc. Ce que lui avait appris Neo brisait tout ce pour quoi il avait toujours vécu : l'espoir de la liberté. Neo n'était pas le sauveur qu'il attendait. Et avec ce retournement de situation… Elle comprenait que Morpheus soit complètement perdu, elle-même ne sait plus trop où elle en était. Elle savait simplement que son souhait le plus cher était que Neo se réveille.

-Toujours aucun changement ?

Trinity releva la tête.

-Non, Link, répondit-elle. Toujours rien.

-Ne t'en fais pas trop, il va s'en sortir. C'est ce qu'il fait toujours, non ?

-J'espère que tu as raison.

-Nous devons croire en lui, Trinity, fit une voix. Jusqu'à maintenant nous avons eu raison de le faire, alors continuons.

-Morpheus…

-Comment vas-tu ? demanda Trinity.

-Peu importe comment je vais, le plus important pour le moment est Neo, dit-il.

-Je ne sais pas si…

-Crois en lui, Trinity, je te l'ai dit. Après ce qu'il a fait je suis plutôt confiant. Je crois que nous avons encore un espoir.

Il s'en alla. Link la regarda.

-Je vais peut-être te laisser aussi, dit-il. Je retourne au poste de pilotage. Ça m'occupe…

-Vas-y. Ça va aller.

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Le visage d'une jeune fille s'imposa alors à son esprit. Une jeune fille qui devait être morte à cet instant. Lorsque Neo se réveillerait, il allait avoir de très mauvaises nouvelles. Et celle-là ne lui plairait sûrement pas.

Elle se laissa aller à repenser à son arrivée, à peu près deux mois auparavant.

**_~deux mois plus tôt~_**

Neo était assis à une table du Nebuchadnezzar, les mains jointes, perdu dans ses pensées. Il était le seul éveillé à bord. Tous les autres semblaient dormir paisiblement. Il n'était pas sûr de réussir un jour à trouver aussi facilement le sommeil qu'eux. Mais il verrait bien avec le temps.

Il songeait à la prochaine personne qu'ils s'apprêtaient à libérer. Une jeune fille, une petite française. Dans la Matrice, les nationalités existaient toujours, mais dans la réalité, tous les êtres humains étaient regroupés au même endroit, dans ces effrayantes tours noir et rouge.

Il suffirait de lui apprendre l'anglais avec un de leurs logiciels. Certains capitaines l'avaient déjà fait, et le résultat avait été très bon. Lui-même avait pris quelques minutes pour aller voir Link et lui demander de lui apprendre le français. Ce n'était pas compliqué, et cela allait être utile pour entrer en contact avec elle.

Trinity s'assit en face de lui, le menton posé sur sa main.

-Tu ne dors pas ? s'étonna Neo.

-Tu penses encore à elle ? s'enquit Trinity. Qu'a-t-elle de si différent des autres ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Mais je sens qu'elle n'est pas comme tous ceux que j'ai déjà libérés. En tout cas je suis persuadé qu'elle nous rejoindra.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Neo secoua légèrement la tête.

-Aucune idée.

Trinity lui posa la main sur le bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas trop. Demain elle sera sortie. Viens dormir un peu.

_Cela faisait une semaine qu'il m'avait contactée. A l'époque je n'avais aucune idée de qui il était. Je ne le sus que plus tard, en arrivant sur le Neb. Il n'était pas du genre à s'annoncer comme étant le Sauveur de l'Humanité. Je l'appris par Morpheus. Remarquez, il était tellement fier d'avoir trouvé l'Elu !_

_ Jusque là, je n'avais vu que Trinity, dans une boîte de nuit où j'avais été me défouler. Petite reconnaissance de terrain, je suppose. Elle me proposa d'entrer en contact avec Neo. Voilà où j'en étais. J'attendais avec impatience cette rencontre avec l'impression qu'elle serait déterminante pour le reste de ma vie._

Le lendemain, Neo, Morpheus et Trinity se retrouvèrent dans un vieil immeuble à moitié abandonné. Ils préféraient utiliser ce genre d'endroit pour mieux passer inaperçus. Le matériel était en place, restait à amener la principale intéressée.

-J'y vais, Neo, annonça Trinity.

-D'accord, fais attention.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle sortit de l'immeuble et enfourcha sa bécane. Elle devait retrouver la jeune fille à la sortie de son lycée. Il y aurait du monde, donc pas de vraie possibilité pour les agents d'agir. Le seul détail était que la jeune fille ne s'attendrait sûrement pas à la voir, d'où de possibles complications de sa part.

Trinity chassa ces pensées de son esprit et s'arrêta devant le lycée au moment où une foule d'élèves en sortaient. Elle tenta de repérer la jeune fille parmi les nombreux visages qui l'entouraient.

-Vous me cherchiez? fit une voix derrière elle.

Trinity se retourna vivement. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant la jeune fille.

-Désolée si je vous ai fait peur, continua celle-ci.

-Ce n'est rien. Tu m'as trouvée avant moi.

La jeune fille regarda la moto d'un air sceptique, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Trinity.

-C'est vraiment pour aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle.

-Te sens-tu prête ?

-Depuis que je me suis réveillée ce matin, oui.

-Alors allons-y.

Elle lui tendit un casque et la jeune fille s'assit derrière elle. Trinity démarra aussitôt sa moto et fonça en direction de l'immeuble.

En montant les escaliers menant à la pièce où Neo et Morpheus attendaient, la jeune fille avoua :

-Vous savez, en fait, tout à l'heure, je vous attendais.

-Tu m'attendais ? répéta Trinity, surprise.

-Ça vous étonne ?

-C'est la première fois que ça arrive.

-Oh…

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. Trinity se mit face à la jeune fille.

-Neo ne fera que t'offrir la vérité, dit-elle. Ce sera à toi de l'accepter ou de la refuser.

-Pourquoi refuserai-je ?

-Beaucoup l'ont fait.

-Je ne vais pas refuser ce que je suis venue chercher.

-Je l'espère, murmura Trinity.

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra. Morpheus les accueillit d'un sourire. Neo s'avança vers la jeune fille pour lui serrer la main.

-Bonjour, Nellya, dit-il. Je suis heureux que tu sois venue malgré le fait que tu n'aies pas été prévenue.

-Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Trinity, j'y étais préparée depuis ce matin.

Neo fronça les sourcils et lança un regard à Trinity.

-Tu avais raison quand tu disais qu'elle était différente, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

-Nous en parlerons plus tard, dit Morpheus. Pour l'instant il y a plus urgent.

Il sortit avec Trinity. Neo invita Nellya à s'asseoir.

-Notre rencontre s'est mieux passée que celle que j'ai eu avec Morpheus, dit-il.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je t'expliquerai probablement un jour. Je suis très heureux que tu aies accepté de me rencontrer.

-J'ai été heureuse que vous teniez à me rencontrer, répliqua Nellya. Mais pourquoi semblez-vous tous croire que je suis différente ?

-Avant de te répondre, je crois que je dois tout d'abord quelques petites explications.

_Neo commença à me parler de la Matrice, sans me donner réellement toutes les réponses. Tout son discours était plutôt flou, mais il ressortait une chose : j'étais l'esclave d'un système invisible._

_En fait il me proposait simplement de me sortir de cet esclavage. Une libération en bonne et due forme de quelque chose dont il ne me présentait aucune preuve, excepté ma sensation de ne pas être libre._

_Mais je n'avais pas besoin de preuve. Je sentais au fond de moi qu'il avait raison, et je voulais les rejoindre. Il me proposa deux pilules, une bleue et une rouge, en ajoutant qu'il ne faisait que répéter le schéma habituel des libérations de la Matrice. Cela me fit sourire._

_Il me mit aussi en garde contre mon choix. Une fois fait, je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière. A cet instant, j'étais prête à tout pour la vérité. Je pris la rouge._

_-Entrons dans le trou du lapin blYnc, dit-il. C'est étrange comme cette entrevue me rappelle celle que j'ai eue avec Morpheus._

_Le voyage vers le réveil venait de commencer. Aucun retour en arrière n'était plus possible. Je vous passerai les détails, vous les connaissez assez bien…_

Fin du chapitre 1 

--------------

Voilà, je vous livre une fic supplémentaire, une !! J'attends vos avis pour savoir si je la continue, parce qu'avec le nombre de fics en cours que j'ai, si je ne suis pas sûre et certaine que ça plaît, je vais pas me casser la tête !! Disons que je ne sais pas si elle est suffisamment intéressante et bien écrite… A vous de me le dire !!

_DreamAngel7_


	2. Nellya

The Matrix Rebellion By DreamAngel7 Partie 1 : Flash-back Chapitre 2 : Nellya 

L'arrivée de Nellya à bord du Nebuchadnezzar troubla inexplicablement tout l'équipage. Cela conforta néanmoins Neo et Trinity dans l'idée que la jeune fille était différente.

Au départ ce n'était rien de très flagrant. Simplement chacun s'inquiétait de savoir si son rétablissement à la sortie de la Matrice se passait bien. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'elle soit une fille, qu'elle soit si jeune, peut-être pas. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première personne de cet âge à avoir été libérée par eux…

Peu importait en réalité. Ils ne se posaient pas la question. Ils s'occupaient bien d'elle et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Nellya se réveilla dans une cabine environ une ou deux semaines plus tard, peut-être plus. Elle se demanda où elle était et ce qui s'était passé, puis sa rencontre avec Neo lui revint en mémoire et elle soupira.

Puis d'autres souvenirs l'assaillirent et elle secoua violemment la tête en fermant les yeux avec force pour tenter de les chasser. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, son regard tomba sur son bras. Il était plein de petits trucs métalliques formant des trous dans sa chair. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Cette vision était affreuse.

Elle tenta d'arracher une sorte de seringue plantée dans un des trous mais faillit crier. Cette chose était vraiment comme une seringue. Il fallait l'enlever doucement, et pas tirer dessus comme une malade. Elle la retira lentement tout en grimaçant. Sa phobie des piqûres la rattrapait.

Une fois la seringue retirée, Nellya se força à la poser avec douceur sur le lit et à se calmer. Il fallait qu'elle bouge, qu'elle pense à autre chose qu'à ces trous…

Elle se leva et sortit de sa cabine. Elle ne trouva personne mais entendit du bruit. Elle se dirigea de ce côté. Elle en profita pour observer l'intérieur du vaisseau et sa première pensée fut : "Dans quoi je suis tombée ? On dirait que ce machin a été construit avec des vieux bouts de métal…"

Soudain le Nebuchadnezzar fit un mouvement brusque qui projeta Nellya sur un mur. Elle commença à paniquer, se demandant où elle était et ce qui se passait. Elle sentit le vaisseau s'arrêter, comme s'il venait de se poser. Puis toutes les lumières s'éteignirent.

Nellya se laissa glisser le long du mur et se recroquevilla dans l'obscurité, affolée et ne sachant que faire. Les bruits s'étaient évanouis en même temps que la lumière. Tout était silencieux, un peu trop pour elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être perdue en pleine nuit dans un cimetière de fer.

Elle respirait en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Toute cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas. D'abord elle quittait tout ce qu'elle avait, sa famille, ses amis, et tout le reste, ensuite son "réveil" avait plutôt été un cauchemar, et voilà qu'elle était perdue dans quelque chose qui ne ressemblait à rien, seule, persuadée qu'il y avait un problème important sans en connaître l'origine. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi avait-elle accept ?

Elle voulait connaître la vérité, voilà la raison. Et elle le voulait toujours. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de trouver cette épreuve cruelle. Elle secoua la tête et la posa sur ses genoux serrés contre elle. "Allons, se dit-elle. Tu n'es sûrement pas au bout de tes peines et tu le savais quand tu as pris cette pilule. Assume…"

Soudain la lumière revint, aussi subitement qu'elle s'était éteinte. Nellya releva la tête et regarda autour d'elle. Elle perçut à nouveau des bruits. Plutôt des voix. Elle se remit debout et pénétra dans une grande pièce, face à plusieurs écrans.

Elle s'en approcha, piquée par la curiosité. Trois d'entre eux laissaient défiler plusieurs colonnes de symboles verts sur un fond noir. Les autres étaient éteints. Elle resta fascinée par les trois moniteurs centraux.

-Le cryptage de la Matrice t'intéresse ? fit une voix.

Nellya sursauta. Elle leva les yeux sur la personne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté des écrans. C'était un grand noir aux cheveux longs qu'elle n'avait jamais vu

-Je me présente, Link, dit-il en tendant la main par-dessus les écrans, un sourire amical sur le visage.

Nellya hésita puis lui serra la main, intimidée.

-Je te souhaite la bienvenue à bord du Nebuchadnezzar, continua Link. Euh, dis… Tu as assisté à notre "coupure de courant" ?

Nellya acquiesça.

-C'est pas de bol. Elles auraient pu attaquer à un autre moment. Tu n'as pas eu trop peur, j'espère…

-Non… pas trop… bafouilla-t-elle.

Neo apparut derrière Link, accompagné de Trinity et de Morpheus.

-Bonjour, Nellya, dit-il.

-Bonjour… répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle n'était pas d'un naturel timide, mais elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise ici. Neo continua :

-Tu ne t'es pas réveillée au bon moment, pas vrai ? J'imagine que tu as eu peur…

Nellya se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Bon, je crois que je te dois quelques explications… Link ?

-Je suis prêt.

Il s'installa derrière ses écrans. Trinity et Morpheus guidèrent Nellya jusqu'à un de leurs vieux sièges et la firent asseoir. La jeune fille se laissait faire sans comprendre.

_A peine assise je sentis quelque chose au niveau de ma nuque, à un endroit que j'aurais préféré oublier. Je ne sais pas trop si j'ai eu mal, mais je l'ai senti passer. La seconde suivante, j'étais ailleurs, nulle part, en fait. Tout était blanc._

_Neo était là, et il m'observait d'un air amusé. Je me doutais en même temps qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de l'être. Je passai la main sur ma nuque, histoire d'être sûre. Il n'y avait rien. Pas plus que sur mes bras._

_-Ça fait toujours cet effet-là la première fois, me dit-il. Tu dois savoir que tu as toujours ces trous un peu partout._

_-Alors pourquoi je ne les vois pas ?_

_-Parce que ceci n'est pas la réalit_

_Il m'expliqua alors ce qu'était réellement la Matrice, et le monde réel. J'étais fascinée. Comment une telle chose pouvait exister ? J'avais du mal à y croire, d'autant plus que je sentais que c'était la vérité._

_Je gardai au départ une certaine distance entre ces informations et moi, afin de mieux les analyser. Afin surtout de mieux les accepter par la suite, et de ne pas piquer une crise de nerfs. Neo sembla surpris par mon calme._

-Ça n'a pas l'air de t'affecter beaucoup, remarqua Neo.

-Je vais prendre mon temps pour tout assimiler, répondit Nellya. A vrai dire… mon calme me fait un peu peur, quand on sait ce que je viens d'entendre…

-Chaque personne a sa propre réaction. Je trouve que tu prends ça très bien.

-Merci…

Nellya frissonna.

-Tu repenses aux images que je t'ai montrées ? demanda Neo.

-Toutes ces… machines, ces "champs"… C'est affreux.

-Il semblerait que ça t'ai marquée.

-J'ai eu un réveil… plutôt horrible… Mais vous devez le savoir.

-Tu veux en parler ?

Nellya évita le regard de Neo, gênée.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, dit-elle après un moment. Me réveiller dans ce… ce truc rouge… Vous savez, je déteste déjà aller sous l'eau, là c'était…

Elle secoua la tête.

-J'ai bien cru que j'allais y rester. Je me suis débattue comme une folle pour sortir de là. En tout cas, vous pouvez rêver pour me voir la tête sous l'eau !

Neo sourit.

-Comment te sens-tu, maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

-Ça pourrait aller mieux, mais ça pourrait aussi aller pire. J'espère ne plus jamais voir ces machines.

-Ça va être plutôt dur.

Nellya releva la tête.

-A cause des sentinelles. Ce sont elles qui ont attaqué tout à l'heure.

-Super… soupira Nellya.

-Allez, la rassura-t-il. Tu n'as pas à t'en préoccuper pour l'instant. Nous verrons ça en temps voulu. Sortons au moins du Programme.

-Ça va ? fit Link avec étonnement une fois Nellya revenue dans le monde réel.

Nellya fit signe que oui.

-C'est bizarre, continua Link. D'habitude les gens sortent de là avec les nerfs en pelote.

-Eh bien ce n'est pas mon cas, répondit Nellya avec un petit sourire.

Un peu plus tard, Trinity rejoignit Nellya dans sa cabine, où cette dernière s'était isolée. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle sur la couchette.

-Ça va aussi bien que tu nous l'as dit ? demanda Trinity.

-C'est justement ce à quoi je réfléchissais, répondit Nellya.

Elles sourirent.

-Disons que je m'étonne de rester aussi calme. Je ne pense pas réussir à dormir ce soir.

-C'est la même chose pour tout le monde, il ne faut pas te sentir à l'écart.

-Alors pourquoi dites-vous que je suis différente ?

Trinity regarda ses mains.

-Demande plutôt ça à Neo, dit-elle. Il a été le premier à le dire, avant même qu'il ne décide de te contacter. Je crois même que c'est ce qui l'a poussé à le faire.

Trinity se leva.

-Puisque tu n'as pas l'intention de dormir, ça te dirait de commencer ton initiation tout de suite?

-Mon initiation ?

-Tu vas devoir apprendre quelques bases qui te permettront de naviguer dans la Matrice. A commencer par l'anglais !

-L'anglais ? répéta Nellya, de plus en plus intriguée.

-C'est la langue que la majorité d'entre-nous utilisent. Tu vas voir, c'est assez simple, c'est comme ça que nous avons appris le français, pour pouvoir communiquer avec toi.

Trinity sortit, suivie de Nellya qui ne comprenait vraiment rien.

Fin du chapitre 2 

--------------

Et yop ! Chapitre 2 ! Je dirais juste une chose, ça fait très longtemps qu'il est écrit, et le 3 aussi. Le 4, par contre, est toujours en cours. Va falloir que je retrouve mon inspi sur ce coup. Bah…

Allez, j'attends encore de savoir si celui-ci vous plaît autant que le premier, après on verra.

---

Réponse à la review (bah ouais, y'en a qu'une… Bon, c'est déjà pas mal, hein ?) :

Willow : La suite ne vient que pour toi, je te dédie ce chapitre. Voilà, comme ça ton impatience sera comblée pour un pitit moment ^-^

_DreamAngel7_


End file.
